The present application relates to a gas-childproof lighter, that is to say a lighter in which there are combined with the lighting mechanism means for neutralizing this mechanism, which means are movable between an active neutralization position, in which they prevent the actuation of the lighting mechanism, and a nonobstructing position in which they allow this actuation, these movable means being able to be displaced, manually, by the user, from their active neutralization position to their nonobstructing position.